Portal Technician
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |ability = When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. |flavor text = Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter.}} Portal Technician is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . Its effect summons a random zombie in its place when destroyed. Its plant counterpart is Seedling. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Effect:' When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter. Update History Update 1.2.11 * |6 .}} * /5 |4 /4 .}} Strategies With This zombie is expensive and very luck based. If the player thinks luck is the only way to turn the game around, place this where it will be destroyed and hope to get a very powerful zombie. The player can also use this as a good way to block plants, as if the plant hero destroys it with tricks, another zombie will take its place. A good idea is to boost its attack with the Zombot Drone Engineer and use it in conjunction with other Science zombies to make it pose as an even bigger threat. Against This zombie can be a tricky one to deal with, since it can turn into something as weak as Skunk Punk to something as threatening as Shieldcrusher Viking. In fact, this can also be considered a more powerful zombie-version of the Seedling, as it can turn the tables when you least expect it. It's recommended to stall for a few turns before destroying it, either by Freezing or Bouncing it or by placing weak plants in front of it, because when destroyed it could possibly turn into a powerful zombie that could mess with your strategy. Generally, you should be ready for anything when facing this zombie. Make sure you have plenty of instant kills, just in case this turns into a zombie that creates trouble, such as Octo Zombie or Zombot Sharktronic Sub. That way, the newly made zombies will not cause trouble. However, if it spawns certain zombies like Zombot 1000, you might want to recreate your defenses quickly. Gallery Portal_Technician_stats.png|Portal Technician's statistics Portalpacket.png|Card Portal Technician silhouette.png|Portal Technician's silhouette Receiving Portal Technician.png|The player receiving Portal Technician from a Premium Pack PortalMech65.png|Portal Technician being played PortalAttack.png|Portal Technician attacking MechAttack2.png|Portal Technician attacking with different objects FrozenMech.png| Frozen Portal Technician DedMech.png|Destroyed Portal Technician about to activate its effect immorticia_pack.png|Portal technician in Immorticia's pack Old H PortalTechnician1.png|Portal Technician's old statistics Portal_Technician_silhouette.jpeg|Portal Technician's silhouette Receiving_Portal_Technician.jpeg|The player receiving Portal Technician from Super Brainz' Ally Pack (old) Portal_tech.png|The player receiving Portal Technician from a Premium Pack Super Brainz Ally Pack Promotion.png|Portal Technician in an advertisement for the Super Brainz Ally Pack Super Brainz' Ally Pack.jpeg|Portal Technician on Super Brainz' Ally Pack Trivia *When Portal Technician attacks, it will fire random objects. These objects include a Roadcone, a boot, Mad Chemist's beaker and Trickster's rubber chicken. *Portal Technician can summon another Portal Technician when destroyed. See also *Seedling Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies